Total Drama Reloaded
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::¿Aburrido de tu monótono verano? ¡Siempre puedes inscribirte a la nueva temporada de Total Drama dirigida por el inocente y puro hijo de Chris McLean desde el nuevo Campamento Wawanakwa! Claro, si no tienes nada mejor que poner en riesgo tu vida con estúpidos retos por tratar de conseguir el millón...::...::Nuevo capítulo online::...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: TD **no** me pertenece; esto lo hago sin fines de lucro; blah, blah, blah~.**

_**Holass!**_** Ésta es una nueva idea y un nuevo proyecto que no pienso abandonar hasta terminarlo. ¿A alguien le apetece agregarse a esto?  
><strong>_**¿A nadie...?  
>Como sea; los veo —y les explico— abajo.<strong>_

_**Sin nada más con que entretenerlos... ¡A leer!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Total Drama Reloaded.<strong>

**.**

Era una mañana normal en la nueva réplica exacta del campamento Wawanakwa. La isla había cambiado pero, aferrándose a su primer éxito de fama mundial, Chris McLean había invertido alguno de sus tantos millones en reconstruir el lugar en el que una vez disfrutó torturar a esos ingenuos adolescentes. ¿Con qué propósito? Simple. Deleitarse con lo mismo de siempre y, de paso, conseguir más millones.

—Viejo, mejora la luz para que pueda verme mejor –decía el conocido anfitrión de Total Drama, de espaldas a donde la cámara tenía su punto de enfoque, pero antes de que éste pudiera girarse para empezar con su monólogo de presentación un potente rayo de luz casi alcanzó al presentador–. ¡Oye!

Un pasante le hizo mirar a la cámara después de alcanzarle café.

—Ya lo despediré –murmuró con sonrisa de comercial Chris aunque se notase más envejecido, cruzándose de brazos hasta que recibió la señal para comenzar–. ¿Qué hay, mundo? ¿Están listos para una nueva dosis de su show favorito?

—Más vale que así sea, porque en ésta temporada mandaré yo, el grandioso Corey McLean –anuncia un chico casi idéntico a Chris en sus días de gloria, sólo que con el cabello castaño corto y erizado al frente–, y eso quiere decir que los retos tendrán esa pizca sádica que a tantos nos gusta.

—Ese es mi hijo –sonrió con orgullo el McLean mayor, secándose una lagrimilla sin notar que la cámara lo estaba filmando a él.

—Así que, aprovechando que el viejo se va ya… –empezó a decir Corey, empujando a su padre fuera de pantalla sin problema alguno–. ¿Qué tal si empezamos con la revoltosa presentación de nuestras víctimas de turno para pasar al reto? –agregó al sentir el ruido del primer yate acercarse, sonriendo ladinamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Muy cortito, ¿no? Pero es sólo la intro~. Después de recibir sus fichas —si es que a alguien le interesa esto— el verdadero fic interactivo (y los capítulos largos) comenzará a partir de esto, ya que los futuros retos ya están pensados :'3.<strong>

**Ahora, ¡hora de la hermosa ficha a llenar, xD!**

**_Nombre completo (y apodo en caso en que tenga uno):_**

**_Estereotipo:_**

_**Orientación sexual:**_

_**Apariencia (todo lo que sea necesario para conocer e identificar al personaje):**_

_**Atuendo (¿Vestimenta típica? ¿Y a la hora de dormir? ¿Qué usa como traje de baño?): **_

_**Personalidad e historia (¿Por qué es como es?):**_

_**¿Con quienes se llevaría bien?**_

_**¿Y mal?**_

_**¿Qué personas le podrían atraer? ¿Se podría enamorar?**_

_**Fobias (o lo que sea que le dé pánico):**_

_**Gustos & Disgustos:**_

_**Habilidades:**_

_**Debilidades (o cosas que se le dan fatal):**_

_**Cinta de Audición:**_

**Básicamente, eso es todo. El cupo es de 16 participantes (por ahora. Siempre puede aumentar o descender)._ Edad no pregunté porque se supone que todos tendrán 16 mientras —el gran— Corey tiene 24 años~._****  
>¡Por favor, ser detallados y variados para evitar errores o malos entendidos!<span> Recibo fichas tanto por review como PM —la decisión es suya—.**

**Ya los dejo tranquilos para que huyan mientras pueden nwn (?)~.  
><strong>

_**¡Nos leemos después!**_


	2. Caminata veraniega

**Disclaimer: TD** no **me pertenece, ésto es sin fines de lucro y cada personaje pertenece a su respectivo autor~.**

_**Holass!**_** Realmente andaba ansiosa con esto x3 así que incluso cuando no tenía el cupo lleno comencé el capítulo xD.  
><strong>**¡Muchas gracias a todos los que mandaron personajes!**

**Y, sin más para decir... ¡A leer!**

* * *

><p>Y como Corey previó, el yate se acercó hasta el muelle… aunque con más velocidad de la que debía mantener para no chocar.<p>

— ¡Yooho! —festejaba totalmente emocionada desde la punta una linda chica que, pese a su contextura media, estaba bien dotada. Su cabello largo, de color rojizo, se mecía con el viento, así apartando el pequeño frequillo que le cubría una parte del ojo izquierdo, dejando ver así su par de orbes esmeraldas.

—M-Mariel… Deberías tener cuidado… —le pedía a su lado, casi en un susurro por lo baja que era su voz, otra chica que, si bien era hermosa, esto no erradicaba en su físico, sino en la apariencia angelical que le otorgaba su tez blanca, el cabello naranja, largo y que ocultaba parcialmente uno de sus ojos celestes, y su rostro libre de imperfecciones.

— ¿Pero de qué hablas, Trisha? ¿No ves que me estoy divirtiendo? —decía Mariel aún alegre, girándose hacia donde la pelinaranja estaba—. Ah, ¡espera! ¡Seguramente quieres unirte a la fiesta! —agregó riendo al tomarla de la mano para acercarla al extremo de la cubierta… justamente antes de que el yate frenara abruptamente para no impactar contra el muelle.

—Una conducción impecable, como siempre —comentó con seriedad fingida Corey al guardar un reloj de bolsillo. Al levantar la vista hacia el gran bote se limitó a alzar una ceja al ver como Trisha colgaba de la punta, siendo sostenida únicamente por Maril, ya que ésta había alcanzado a tomarla de la chaqueta celeste que llevaba su amiga.

— ¿Estás loco? ¡Pudimos habernos lastimado! —rezongó dando bocanas de aire Mariel, mirando a Corey con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¡Trisha! ¿Estás bien?

Increíblemente más pálida de lo normal —si eso podía ser posible— Trisha asintió con la cabeza, aún en shock y echa bolita en el aire.

—Está bien, ¿ok? —le avisó de mala gana Corey a Mariel mientras chasqueaba los dedos, ocasionando que una mujer de melena rubia y con máscara de hockey apareciese de la nada—. Anika se encargará de bajar a tu noviecita.

— ¿Anika? —Repitió rápidamente Mariel al ver como la de la máscara tomaba a una sonrojada Trisha en brazos para depositarla con cuidado en el suelo—. Amh, ¿gracias, Anika? —dijo insegura mientras bajaba rápido del yate.

—G-gracias… —murmuró Trisha una vez pisó el muelle, pero al girarse hacia la rubia ésta ya había desaparecido, asustándola.

—Sólo olvídenla —comentó el anfitrión rodando los ojos. Una vez Trisha y Mariel pasaron por su lado y se situaron a metros de él, levantó su megáfono y gritó:—¡Que vengan ahora mis siguientes víctimas!

Dándole tiempo al yate para que se fuera y recogiera más concursantes, una avioneta pasó por encima de sus cabezas, casi peligrosamente cerca de todos los presentes.

Antes de que pudieran devolver la vista hacia el muelle, el ruido de un chapuzón, seguido de éste, alcanzó a las participantes.

— ¡Hey! —Mariel se quejó, inflando las mejillas.

Trisha sólo se miró la ropa empapada, volviendo a sonrojarse imperceptiblemente.

— ¿Cómo los trata el agua, Tommy, Belle? —rió Corey con el megáfono, dirigiéndose hacia los nuevos concursantes que trataban de no ahogarse.

Tom, que era el moreno, de cabello oscuro y que usaba lentes, fue el primero en llegar a la orilla de la playa, dando grandes bocanas de aire para poder respirar correctamente. La playera azul con la insignia del hongo de Mario, los pants negros y el suéter con dibujos de Mario y demás personajes estaban totalmente empapados… Pero al menos estaban bien, no como era el caso de Belle…

La muchacha, de cabello pelirrojo atado en una trenza y piel clara con pecas en las mejillas, luchaba por salir a flote sosteniéndose del muelle. Su ropa (Un crop con estampados de flores, una falda de jean corta y unos converse rosas que alcanzaron a verse una vez salió del agua) estaba completamente arruinada.

— ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso me veo bien? —respondió la pelirroja con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, aún sin poder creer que la habían arrojado de una avioneta.

—Una mujer no debe ser juzgada por su apariencia —empezó a recitar Corey cuando Belle se acercaba a Trisha y Mariel, sabiendo que lo escuchaba— pero, ¿para qué mentir? Deberías verte en un espejo ahora.

Belle sólo resopló. Observó distraídamente la ropa de ambas féminas (Chaqueta deportiva celeste con detalles blancos entre abierta, dejando ver una blusa blanca, pantalones jeans azul fuerte y unos tennis blancos deportivos para Trisha. Capucha color negro entre abierta con una playera de color verde, jeans azul oscuro y unos tenis blancos para Mariel) y se situó al lado de Mariel —ya que la ropa de Tom ya la había visto antes, y desde donde estaba tenía una mejor vista para cuando los demás llegasen—.

—Dime que ésta será la única vez que me arrojarán de algo —pidió el único participante hombre presente, ya más recuperado del primer impacto.

— ¡Que sigan llegando! —volvió a gritar Corey, ignorándole a pesar de haberse girado hacia ellos.

Un fuerte chirrido obligó a los chicos a mirar por encima de sus hombros.

A metros de ellos un gran autobús se encontraba estacionado.

— ¿Cómo puede ser…? —musitó Mariel, tomando por inercia la mano de Trisha antes de que la pelinaranja se escondiese detrás suyo.

—Es Total Drama, estas cosas pasan —respondió resignada Belle, aún secándose como podía lo más que podía.

Un muchacho de ojos miel, cabello castaño oscuro y algo de músculos bajó rápido del autobús amarillo. Por la tonalidad verde de su rostro era evidente que iba a vomitar.

—Un viaje movido, ¿eh? —comentó Mariel tras verlo, pero al ver bajar a otro chico, éste de cabello corto café, llamativos orbes (puesto a que uno era de vidrio y otro carmín) y un singular brazo izquierdo de metal que se veía debajo de su ropa negra (que apenas dejaba ver la sudadera roja), su mueca cambió a una de confusión.

—M-Mariel —llamó Trisha, que sólo se aferró más a su amiga, asustada por la apariencia del chico.

— ¿Están todos bien? —interrogó Belle al ver bajar a alguien más. _Un niño _que cargaba un raro peluche, de tez crema, ojos azules y erizado cabello castaño claro, que vestía un short azul, playera manga larga azul y unas zapatillas negras.

—C-claro —respondió como pudo Andrés al regresar más recompuesto de los arbustos.

— ¡Whoa! ¡Un Oshawott! —Reconoció Tom tras ver el peluche que abrazaba el niño de cabello castaño—. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

—Mi papá me lo regaló —respondió con una sonrisa, algo sorprendido de que alguien más conociese la franquicia.

—Así que ya tenemos a Andrés, Nate y Clyde —apuntó Corey mientras tachaba papeles de su lista, viendo respectivamente al de músculos, luego al más pequeño y por último (y rápidamente) al de llamativa apariencia— así que ahora, vendrían… ¡Sebastián y Kiara!

De nuevo el yate se acercó de la misma forma, pero ésta vez no tiró a nadie ya que Sebastián, que vestía una campera con capucha roja, pantalones azules con cinto marrón y championes, también lleva un pendiente de plata colgado del cuello, se encontraba bastante lejos de los extremos y de espalda a los demás; pero aún así se podía decir que tenía en manos algo que bien podía ser una daga. Enfrente suyo estaba Kiara, una alta chica de cabello negro largo hasta la cadera, ojos grises azulado, tez blanca, que también parecía tener una daga en sus manos mientras hablaban.

— ¡Esto no es Total Drama Amor, así que bajen! —Ordenó Corey, pero apenas abrió la boca para decir algo más una daga rozó una de sus mejillas.

—Parece que el conductor no es más que una gallina—burló con media sonrisa Kiara al verle desde arriba.

—Ya hablaremos después, Kiara —le comentó Sebastián a la chica antes de bajar primero del yate, que había dejado su cabello café más desordenado por culpa del viento.

—No cuentes con ello —respondió indiferente al seguirle.

Belle prestó especial atención al atuendo de ella: blusa blanca sin mangas, chaqueta de cuero negro, guantes sin dedos negros, pantalón negro pegado a la pierna y botas negras hasta la rodilla; y negó con la cabeza. Definitivamente ese no era su estilo.

— ¿Eh?

Sebastián quiso preguntar, pero el ruido de la avioneta volvió a hacerse presente.

—Hola hola, ¡Amanda ha llegado para quedarse! —canturreaba cayendo delicadamente, cortesía de un paracaídas, una singular pelirroja de coleta alta e inquietantes ojos verdes. Llevaba un vestido de lana bastante corto en color mostaza, sin hombros y un cinturón de charol negro. Aún en altos tacones negros logró aterrizar bien a orillas de la playa, sonriendo victoriosa—. ¿Verdad que soy impresionante?

—Pffff… Lo hubiese hecho mejor si me hubiese tocado ese transporte —se jactó bajando del autobús (porque sí, había quedado estacionado ahí) un pequeño pelinegro que llevaba una gorra azul, el cual vestía una camisa de manga corta color azul marino, con el icono de una bola de pool; pantalones de mezclilla color negro y unas converse color rojo.

—Ah, Rob… ¿Me pregunto cómo te pude olvidar? —comentó Corey al levantar la vista, actuando pensativo.

— ¡A mí nadie me olvida, McLean! ¿Oíste? ¡Nadie! —gritó molesto y exasperado Robert al acercarse a los demás, pateando piedras por el camino hasta que dio con el inicio de una roca tapada por la arena.

—Tsk, eso debió doler —comentó al bajar meciéndose una chica de piel blanca, ojos grises (casi negro) y largo cabello negro atado en una coleta baja, que vestía de forma extravagante (Blusa color morado, y encima de esta una blusa de tirantes larga, la cual hacía el efecto de un corto vestido color rosa).

— ¿No deberías usar pantalones en casos así? —preguntó Sebastián vagamente al ver cómo sonreía la chica.

—Nah, para eso tengo los shorts —respondió Karen con sonrisa amable mientras se preparaba para caer bien.

—Ahhh, así que la otra pelirroja también usaba shorts debajo del vestido —comentó Mariel al girarse hacia Amanda.

— ¿Qué yo que cosa? —alzó una ceja Amanda, alzando la vista a la vez que dejaba de acomodarse el cabello.

—M-Maril, olvídalo —pidió Trisha apenada, negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

Pero antes de que Mariel pudiese preguntar, el sonido de un claxon ensordeció a todos.

— ¡Y llegan April y Seth a la isla! —gritó lo más fuerte que pudo Corey, ya que con los oídos tapados no se escuchaba a sí mismo—. ¡Seguidos de Vince y Roxy!

Ésta vez, no fue un yate lo que se acercó, sino un bosque pesquero desde el cual una chica bastante alta, de ojos esmeraldas, de piel bronceada y rubio cabello algo rizado atado en una cola de caballo, saludaba, moviendo la mano frenéticamente a la vez que le sonreía a los demás.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Tú puedes creerlo, Seth? —decía, sosteniéndose el sombrero vaquero con la mano libre—. ¡Dios, esto es como me dijo que sería Jeffrey…! Aunque éste nuevo Chris parece un poco más bajito… ¿no lo crees también?

Detrás de la rubia, un alto muchacho de gafas, contextura media, de tez blanca (casi pálida), cabello negro y ojos azules se encontraba cruzado de brazos, esperando a que el barco llegase.

—Debería de ser ligeramente más alto para llamar más la atención, creo —respondió el de cabello negro, alzando un poco la vista para ver mejor el muelle.

— ¡Eso mismo pienso yo!

— ¿No dijiste que vendrían cuatro más? —Preguntó fríamente Kiara a Corey—. Porque yo veo solamente a dos…

— ¡Voy a morir! ¡Voy a morir! —Una voz masculina gritaba desde el cielo, provocando que casi todos alzaran la vista para buscarle.

— ¡Viejo, no seas tan nena! —reía ahora una chica que, curiosamente, apareció colgando de un árbol cercano segundos antes de que un estrepitoso golpe se escuchase.

—A menos que ser nena sea mucho menos doloroso —comentó Rob más para sí mismo que para los demás, tratando de ver por encima del hombro de Thomas.

— ¿De casualidad hay algún contexto en donde eso suene? —curioseó con la ceja alzada Amanda, sonriendo burlona. Sebastián, próximo a ellos, disimuló una risa.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Rob miró a Amanda, aún cruzado de brazos.

La única respuesta por parte de la pelirroja fue una sonrisa gatuna que, de alguna u otra forma, alertó al de la gorra azul.

— ¡Y con Dalila, Rei, Jinx y Jenny ya terminamos esto! ¿No se sienten satisfechos después de hacer un buen trabajo? —exclamó Corey de forma repentina, provocando que tanto Rob como Amanda se sobresaltaran.

—Pero ya somos 16 —contó Nate sin entender mucho, aún abrazando su peluche de Oshawott.

—Genial, más competencia —rodó los ojos Rob, abrumado.

—No te preocupes, de cualquier forma no estarás mucho tiempo aquí como para que eso te moleste —comentó despectivamente Amanda, viéndole por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿No estarás hablando de ti? —contratacó arrogante el pelinegro, imitando el gesto de Amanda.

—Tsk, parece que ya empezamos… —comentó Sebastián a un lado del par, esbozando una media sonrisa.

— ¿Empezar? —Un adormilado y desorientado Vince miraba alrededor, siendo cargado por la mujer de la máscara—. Entonces…¿Ya ganamos?

Finalmente, el bote pescadero llegó al muelle. Seth, que bajó primero —aparentemente, para ayudar a April— terminó por acercarse al grupo después de vacilar un poco sobre si hacerlo o no; en cambio April se quedó ahí, despidiéndose del conductor con alegría.

—Parece que alguien tiene exceso de azúcar —comentaron de forma maliciosa Rob y Amanda para después verse, enojados.

— ¿Exceso de azúcar? —repitió divertida April, girándose para acercarse—. Nah, si siempre…

Por apurada, tropezó con sus propios pies, cayendo estrepitosamente.

—Como adoro a este elenco —rió Corey, limpiándose una lagrima del ojo a la vez que el último yate se acercaba, atípicamente.

— ¡Que buena vista tengo desde aquí! —gritó desde la punta del yate, sonriendo de forma boba, un alto chico de largo y lacio cabello atado en una coleta baja; curiosamente, la cinta con la que lo tenía atado era el mismo color de sus ojos, rojo oscuro, que resaltaban gracias a su piel blanca.

April de inmediato se sentó, completamente roja. Si bien su atuendo era una camiseta sin mangas color blanca (con un chaleco café claro encima), unos shorts de jeans azules con botas vaqueras hasta la rodilla, no podía pasar el comentario por alto.

—Al menos duró un poco —bromeó a su lado un chico de cabello y ojos castaños, chocando palmas con él mientras reían.

—Qué inmaduros —rodó los ojos una de las dos chicas presentes, ésta muy delgada y de piel pálida, de cabello color rojo (con las puntas azules) atado en una coleta que dejaba un mechón suelto y tapándole parte del rostro, de pecas en la nariz y en los hombros, y ojos verdes— pero, al fin y al cabo así son los chicos.

—Supongo… —comentó la otra muchacha presente. A diferencia de Dalila (que era la primera) Jennifer era más baja, de cabello castaño hasta los hombros, lacio y con flequillo de lado. Su piel también era blanca y sus ojos verdes.

—Hey, ¿por qué a ellos les toca un yate y a nosotros nos aventaron de una avioneta? —Inquirió Tom—. No es justo…

—Dímelo a mí —se quejó Belle—. ¡Mi ropa sigue arruinada y no tengo idea donde estarán mis maletas!

—Eso —apuntó interesado Sebastián—. ¿Dónde están nuestras cosas?

—Más te vale no haber tocado mi cuña para guitarra, McLean —amenazó Roxy de inmediato, apretando los puños.

—Naturalmente, están fuera de sus cabañas, esperándolos —contestó Corey, encogiéndose de hombros con desinterés.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó desconfiada Kiara—. Sé que ustedes nunca haría nada si no les conviniera.

—Meh, no se preocupen, es todo parte de su primer desafío —aclaró el presentador, arrojándoles despreocupadamente dos mapas—, ¿o acaso pensaban que me tomaría la molestia de llevarlos hasta el campamento?

—Sí, esto suena más lógico —comentó Seth, siendo uno de los que tomó un mapa.

— ¡Esto parece dibujado por un niño de tres años! ¿Se supone que es un mapa? —preguntó Rob a un lado del de gafas, señalando el trozo de papel con garabatos.

—No me gusta concordar contigo, pero esto no se entiende —exclamó Belle mientras veía el mapa que Mariel sostenía.

—Tómenlo o déjenlo —rió Corey, omitiendo el hecho de haber sido él quien dibujó los mapas—, pero, como sea, traten de llegar al Campamento Wawanakwa en una pieza, ¿sí? No quiero pagarle extra a los de limpieza _de vuelta…_

— ¿D-De vuelta? —Trisha de inmediato se erizó.

—Tranquila, ese tonto de seguro nos está tomando el pelo —le sonrió Mariel, calmándola.

—Sí, ellos no nos dejarían morir aquí —secundó April, dirigiendo una rápida mirada hacia donde Vince se encontraba—, ¿cierto?

— ¡Tengan cuidado con mis mascotas! —Corey volvió a gritar con el megáfono, ya subiéndose a la moto todoterreno (para protegerse de Clyde, que lo miraba amenazante—. ¡Tengo entendido que odian los ruidos fuertes!

—Como siempre, los McLean velando por nuestro bienestar —comentó con sarcasmo Rob, a punto de quitarle el mapa a Seth de un tirón; cosa que no logró ya que el ruso levantó distraídamente las manos, esquivándole en el acto.

—Momento, ¿no deberíamos estar todos reunidos para comenzar el reto? —preguntó Karen, notando que el yate apenas estaba llegando.

—La supervivencia del más fuerte —fue la respuesta de Amanda que luchaba por quitarle el mapa a April, ya que ésta lo había tomado de Mariel antes—. ¡Dámelo! ¡Lo necesito más que tú!

— ¡Si todos los necesitamos de la misma forma! —se quejaba April mientras corría lejos de Amanda, empujando accidentalmente (y tirando al agua, de paso) a Jinx, que recién bajaba del yate.

—Hombre al agua —canturreó Rei tras verle caer, pero igual avanzando hasta el chico del mapa.

Andrés, que estaba cerca, le extendió una mano a Jinx antes de que Tom decidiese hacerlo —puesto a que ya se encontraba hablando con Nate y Sebastián—.

—Yarei Takeyama —Rei se detuvo ante Belle y extendió una mano, sonriendo con confianza. El chico llevaba pantalones negros con cortes a la altura de la rodilla, unas botas de motociclista negras. Debajo de la campera negra de cuero usaba remera blanca con diseño de un lobo en color rojo oscuro, debajo de una camisa gris de manga larga desabotonada—, ¿y tú eres?

—Belle Blue —sonrió con amabilidad al corresponder el gesto.

— ¿Y ese mapa? —Dalila, que se había acercado con curiosidad, alzó la vista mientras señalaba el otro mapa que flotaba sobre ellos.

En vez de responder, Belle quedó mirando los retazos rosas y de tela que Dalila traía, curiosamente, sobre sus muñecas.

—Parte del desafío —respondió Vince con simpleza, dando un salto para tomar la hoja con garabatos, aunque su mueca despreocupada cambió durante unos segundos tras ver lo que decía el papel—. ¿Quién lo diría? Sólo hay que cruzar el bosque… lleno de animales salvajes… No es algo que yo no haya hecho nunca, ¿saben?

— ¿Por qué no suenas tan valiente como deberías? —apuntó seria Kiara, dándole un vistazo a la ruta marcada antes de marcharse hacia el bosque sin esperar respuesta.

—Chica ruda, me gusta —comentó divertido Rei tras ver a Kiara marcharse.

Dalila sólo ladeó la cabeza, aguantando un suspiro.

—Algo me dice que debes ser un poco masoquista, además de pervertido —bromeó relajada Jennifer pasando por su lado al dirigirse hacia Vince.

— ¿Celosa, encanto?

Pero Jennifer sólo rodó los ojos e ignoró el comentario de Rei.

— ¿No mirarás el mapa ni una sola vez, viejo? —preguntó Andrés a Clyde, que parecía mirar firmemente el bosque sin siquiera moverse.

Más Clyde no respondió. Sólo se encaminó hacia los árboles sin dedicarle ni una mirada a sus demás compañeros.

—Ese tipo me causa escalofríos —comentó distraídamente Nate.

—No eres el único —apoyó Tom, que aún decidía la ruta más segura para llegar al campamento.

* * *

><p><em>Quince minutos más tarde, en el Campamento Wawanakwa…<em>

Corey, que tomaba una siesta frente a la pila de equipaje de los chicos, se cayó de su asiento en cuanto vio a Clyde aparecer.

—V-Ve a la derecha —dictó sin verse en escena.

Sin más, Clyde caminó en esa dirección.

_Cinco minutos después…_

— ¿A qué anormal se le ocurre poner un maldito filete cada siete árboles? —se quejó Kiara apareciendo, con el cabello totalmente alborotado y con hojas secas en él.

—Vamos, que no fue tan malo —Rei, que se la había encontrado a mitad de camino, llegó después de ella, aunque ni tan alterado o siquiera cansado—. Al menos a ti te perseguían lobos normales, no como a la vaquerita que venía detrás…

—Bleh; chica sexy, derecha; chico cuyo nombre no recuerdo, izquierda —apuntó distraídamente Corey, volviendo a su asiento… aunque no fue por mucho tiempo.

Una _osa_ depositó a Nate con cuidado en la entrada al campamento, y antes de marcharse le acomodó el cabello.

— ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? —curioseó Rei con ambas cejas alzadas.

— ¿Sobre qué? —preguntó perdido Nate, despidiéndose de la osa del moño rosa.

—Olvídalo…

—El del peluche, a la izquierda también…

_Treinta y nueve minutos después…_

— ¿Y qué pasa si anochece y los demás se encuentran en el bosque? —interrogó el menor, subiendo la vista para ver como el cielo se oscurecía.

—Simple, se los comerán los animales —respondió Rei, que estaba sentado en el suelo y con la espalda apoyada sobre unas valijas.

— ¿Los animales comen gente? —siguió preguntando con inocencia, un poco asustado ante la idea.

—No tienes idea… —contestó ahora Kiara, que yacía en posición similar a Rei, sólo que en la escalinata de su cabaña correspondiente.

Para cuando Nate iba a preguntar otra cosa, una risa femenina llamó la atención de todos.

De la nada, Karen apareció, montada en el lomo de un lobo y siendo seguida de otra manada liderada por el lobo que Jinx también montaba.

—_Flor del bosque_, vas para la izquierda, chico del bosque, derecha —anunció Corey a una distancia considerable de los lobos— y las dos que vienen, a la derecha —agregó apenas distinguió a Mariel y Trisha entre los árboles.

_Dos minutos después…_

Dalila y Belle ya se encontraban del lado izquierdo, junto con Rei, Nate y Karen. En cambio un palidísimo Vince se había ido para la cabaña del lado derecho, siquiera antes de recibir la orden.

—Supongo que me toca el lado izquierdo, ¿no? —preguntó amable Andrés, contando los lugares.

—Nah, vas para los de la derecha —apuntó aburrido Corey, sacando un mazo de cartas para pasar el rato.

_A la hora…_

— ¿No deberías ir a buscarlos? —preguntó con ligera preocupación Karen, mirando como el anfitrión jugaba al póker con Rei, Rob (que se instaló del lado derecho apenas llegó y, a pesar de decir no saber jugar, iba casi ganando) y Sebastián (que era de la izquierda).

—Quizá, pero para eso está mi asistente, Anika —respondió desinteresado al cambiar cartas.

_Después de otra hora…_

Roxy había quedado del lado derecho, así como Tom del izquierdo. Tal y como había dicho Corey, Anika regresó, cargando en el hombro a una traumatizada April y arrastrando a un Seth que no quería salir del bosque.

—De-re-cha —silabeó el presentador sin más.

— ¿Y yo? —preguntó Amanda, apareciendo detrás de Anika con sonrisa pícara.

—Izquierda.

* * *

><p>Finalmente, a los cinco minutos Sebastián fue traído en una carretilla por Anika, ya que el músico se encontraba completamente inconsciente. Jennifer también llegó, caminando tranquilamente mientras se quitaba alguna que otra rama de la ropa.<p>

— ¿Está muerto? —había preguntado Nate, yendo a su lado para tocarlo.

—Lo encontré desmayado en medio del camino, pero estaba muy lejos como para cargarlo, así que estuve esperando a que alguien apareciese para ayudar —respondió Jennifer, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Ya decidieron los equipos?

—Esperábamos por ti, ángel —le sonrió Rei a Jennifer sólo para molestarla— y… por el otro también…

—Así que nuestra ex pandillera va para la derecha y…

— ¿Sebastián para la izquierda? —interrumpió Roxy con algo de decepción.

— ¿Sebastián se llamaba? —Preguntó confundido el conductor—. Pero sí; Así que todos ellos —Señaló a Sebastián, Clyde, Kiara, Trisha, Mariel, Vince, Seth, April, Tom, Jinx— serán conocidos como los Bagres Asesinos…

— ¿No era así como se llamaban en la primer temporada? —curioseó para molestar Belle.

—Viva mi originalidad —rodó los ojos Corey—. Conejos. Ellos serán los Conejos Asesinos, ¿mejor así? —se corrigió después de ver un conejo pasear por el campamento.

—Debes estar bromeando —comentó más de uno, incrédulo ante el absurdo nombre.

—Yo no estaré en ese equipo, así que desde ahora serán conocidos como los Conejos Asesinos —burló el anfitrión, tirándoles una manta blanca por la cabeza para después acercarse con un rotulador negro.

— ¿Se supone que yo crea que esto es un conejo? —indagó Kiara, alzando una ceja ante su aparente bandera.

—Exacto, conejita —rió Rei, pero de pronto cayó al sentir como otra manta blanca caía sobre él.

— ¿Y nosotros seremos? —preguntó Rob, parándose en puntillas de pie para tratar de ver mejor.

—Los Alces Gritones —respondió con orgullo Corey, dibujando.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Rei, Dalila, Belle, Andrés, Rob, Amanda, Jennifer y Roxy gruñeron con inconformidad. Karen y Nate sólo se miraron entre sí antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Sí sabes que quedaría un poco mejor y más lógico los Conejos Gritones y los Alces Asesinos, ¿no? —inquirió, resignada y despectivamente Belle al conductor.

—Por supuesto —sonrió de nuevo Corey, dejando de garabatear sobre Rei.

— ¡Pero igual ganamos! —soltó de la nada Amanda—. ¡Sebastián llegó último! ¡Así que hoy a los Conejos les toca echar a alguien!

—No necesariamente —interrumpió de nuevo Corey, borrándole la sonrisa—. Como me siento benevolente, dejaré que la dramática expulsión sea para el siguiente reto.

— ¿Cómo? —Dalila, a su lado, no podía ni quería comprender.

Con simpleza, Corey señaló la pila de equipaje que tenía detrás.

—A cambio de la expulsión, dejaré que cada uno tome lo que sea que necesite de aquí para dormir mientras _Su Excelencia_ va al remolque con aire acondicionado y jacuzzi —dijo al ponerse de pie.

— ¿No nos ayudarás entonces? —preguntó Nate con mueca triste.

—Para nada, ¡pero suerte de todas formas! —se despidió alegremente, esquivando lo que fuera que Clyde le arrojó a la nuca.

—Espero que mamá y papá comiencen a arrepentirse de haberme obligado a meterme aquí —suspiró Jennifer, comenzando a tironear su maleta para zafarla del montón.

—Vamos, ¡no puede ser tan malo! —animó April a su lado, liberando su valija de modo que dejó inconsciente a Andrés sin notarlo.

—Eso dices tú… —rodó los ojos Seth detrás, siendo interrumpido por una gran explosión proveniente de lo que debía ser el muelle.

* * *

><p>— ¿Quieren más drama? ¿Más concursantes traumatizados? ¿Más torturas? ¿Más explosiones? —Reía Corey con un detonador en la mano, el cual, al apretar el botón provocó que el autobús en la playa explotase—. ¡Entonces sigan sintonizando Total Drama Relodaded la semana que viene!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien o3o? <em>Todo lo que haga falta —como algunas descripciones y más participación de algunos— lo agregaré en el siguiente capítulo.<em>  
>Tuve mil ideas para ésto, pero preferí irme por lo más sencillo y dejar lo complicado para más adelante 9w9 (?).<br>Cualquier trauma de su personaje, ¡sólo culpen a Corey x3! Y cualquier error con la continuidad de las escenas.. a FF ¬0¬...  
>No sigo escribiendo ésto porque tengo que corregir otro proyecto xD así que ya saben~.<strong>

_**Amenazas, críticas constructivas, sugerencias (?) o lo que sea, por review me entero **_**:3.**


	3. Salto, precisión y caza

**Disclaimer: TD series** no **me pertenece, esto es sin fines de lucro~ y los OCs pertenecen a quienes corresponda \owo/**

_**Hey! ¿Pensaban que nunca seguiría? Yo también... Nah, de hecho tenía la mitad del reto planeado y con ayuda de la grandiosa Kanny-chan se perfeccionó la idea y, a pesar de tener sólo tres hojas escritas desde que subí la introducción... hacía falta inspiración uwú por lo que lo compensé escribiendo las demás hojas entre una noche y otra B)**_

_**Sin nada más con que retrasalos... ¡A leer!**_

* * *

><p><span><em>Salto, precisión y... caza.<em>

Cuatro y cuarto de la mañana.

_Cuatro y cuarto en el nuevo Campamento Wawanakwa, para ser exactos._

Una paz abismal habitaba por afuera de las cabañas, tanto de Conejos como Alces ya que, por lo menos unas pocas horas, la mitad que tardó más había conseguido tomar su equipaje de vuelta y regresar a dormir.

—Hey, Chef —Corey se encontraba de pie frente a la bandera colgada que marcaba el centro del campamento—, ¿qué tan malo es ser militar?

El Chef —obviamente, más mayor— rodó los ojos y siguió en su postura derecha, manteniendo ambas manos detrás de su espalda.

—No aguantarías ni un día en la milicia, mocoso —respondió el morocho sin mirarle.

—Ah… Pero se levantan cuando apenas sale el sol, ¿no? —Siguió hablando Corey, aún conectando su megáfono a los altavoces instalados en el lugar. Una vez lo consiguió, añadió por él:—. ¡No duermen nada! ¡Eso sí que debe ser brutal!

El Chef iba a replicar algo, pero un curioso himno empezó a sonar por cada bocina de la isla.

— ¡Viejo, son las cuatro de la mañana! ¡Apaga esa cosa! —gritó Jinx desde la cabaña de los Conejos Asesinos.

— ¡Algunos necesitamos dormir! ¿Sabes? —se quejaba Dalila desde la cabaña contraria.

—Sería raro (hasta para mi) si me pagaran por grabarlos durmiendo —sonrió Corey con algo parecido a inocencia mientras seguía con el megáfono— así que mejor dense prisa, ¡que tenemos un bello día de desafíos por delante!

— ¿Y el himno de Alemania para qué es? —preguntó Rei, adormilado y asomándose a la puerta aún sólo con los bóxers azules (y con líneas negras) puestos sin problema alguno.

—Agh, presumido —comentó receloso Rob al asomarse a su lado, momentos antes de salir de la cabaña de los Alces Gritones.

Rei sólo alzó ambas cejas, sorprendido.

* * *

><p><em>— ¿Así que soy el primero en el confesionario de quinta? —Preguntaba Rob a la cámara dentro de la letrina—. Me lo esperaba, es por eso que seré el ganador de este juego de niños…<em>

_Horas antes:_

_— ¿Saben? No sé porque el pensar que venir a hablar aquí sería una buena idea… —decía Jennifer a la cámara, tapando su nariz con la mano mientras alejaba moscas con la otra—. Esto no es genial, para nada._

_Clyde sólo entraba para inspeccionar la letrina, indiferente._

_— ¡Finalmente te encontré, Trisha! —Sonreía victoriosa Mariel al entrar, dirigiéndose únicamente a algo que había permanecido desapercibido para la cámara—. ¡El desafío aún no empieza! ¡Y tenemos que estar listas para la competencia! —agregaba al cargar a una sonrojada y tensa pelinaranja._

* * *

><p>— ¡Todos los que estén interesados pueden alistarse para nuestra querida montaña…! —anunció Corey.<p>

— ¿Quién llama querida a una montaña? —burló Amanda por lo bajo, presumiendo sin problema la fina lencería en la cual dormía.

— ¿Algo así como hicieron en la primer temporada? —inquirió Belle pese a mantenerse somnolienta.

—Viejo, creo que puedo con eso —sonrió Jinx, apoyándose en el hombro de Sebastián.

— ¿Vos creés? —El músico alzó una ceja al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

—Yo… creo que preferiría pasar —pensó en voz alta Andres, un poco pálido al considerar el agua profunda más que a los tiburones.

— ¡Dejen de arruinar mis planes y vayan a la montaña rápido! —Ordenó Corey antes de subirse en el jeep que Anika conducía—. Chef, cuento contigo para que vigiles a estos niñitos.

Más de uno se rió ante la palabra "niñitos", pero la sonrisa con la que respondió el Chef los hizo callar y temblar, tanto a Conejos como Alces, aunque…

—Neh, ¿usted no debería estar retirado, como Chris? —le preguntó Karen tranquilamente, dando un paso hacia delante. Seth, que trató de detenerla —a pesar de que eran de equipos contrarios—, se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

— ¿Acaso crees que estoy muy viejo para seguir en el show, mocosa? —contestó el Chef inmediatamente después de reconocer a la de cabello negro.

— ¡E-ella no quiso decir eso! —se apresuró a hablar Jennifer mientras Rei le tapaba la boca a Karen.

— ¿Pero no es verdad eso? —comentó inocentemente Nate, ganándose una mala mirada por parte del militar a cargo.

Mientras más de uno suspiraba con resignación, Rob se golpeaba la frente contra su cabaña.

* * *

><p><em>—Sí, lo admito: quería encontrar la manera más fácil de ganar y ¿justamente me toca el equipo de perdedores innatos e idiotas sin remedios? —se quejaba Rob en el confesionario, exasperado.<em>

* * *

><p>— ¡Esto es tener suerte! —decía con confianza Vince una vez todos habían llegado a la cima de la montaña.<p>

— ¿Por tener que subir hasta aquí arriba y sin ayuda? —preguntó Tom a su lado. Lucía bastante cansado por toda la caminata echa a diferencia del otro chico.

— ¿Eh? Claro que no —repuso Vince cuando notó que los demás de su equipo lo observaban—. ¿No lo recuerdan? ¡Vamos ganando y ni siquiera empezamos el reto!

—Es de mala suerte decir ese tipo de cosas… —comentó Jen al pasar por su lado, cruzada de brazos y con una ligera sonrisa— Pero como no estás en mi equipo no te detendré.

— ¿Ma-mala suerte? —repitió entre sorprendido y aterrorizado Vince, devolviendo la vista.

—Como sea —interrumpió Rob—, ¿alguien sabe dónde donde se metió McLean Jr?

— ¿Lo extrañas? —bromeó Karen, tan divertida como inocente.

—Agh, deja de decir estupideces. Si lo extraño o no es asunto mío —replicó el pelinegro, desviando la mirada con algo de molestia al retroceder. Se notaba bastante incómodo con el panorama que tenía delante.

— ¿Quién lo diría? Ya tenemos una parejita —molestó Rei, asomándose detrás de su grupo—. ¿Tienes planes tras cámara…?

— ¡Calla!

—Estamos en el mismo, no deberíamos pelear —decía Belle, interponiéndose entre ambos chicos aunque era clara la distancia a la que estaban uno del otro.

—Belle tiene razón —secundaba Andrés, imitándola—. Además, el desafío aún no comenzó…

—Aguafiestas —bufó Rei a pesar de recobrar su típica sonrisa segundos después, llevándose ambas manos a la nuca.

Sin embargo, su mueca —o la de los demás campistas— no duró demasiado. Nuevamente el claxon volvía a sonar mientras se veía acercarse a Corey con en el jeep.

— ¡Agh! —Se quejaba Amanda al taparse los oídos—. ¿Siempre tiene que hacer eso? —le preguntaba a quien tenía al lado, entrecerrando los ojos.

Trisha sólo se encogió de hombros sin levantar la vista. A su lado Mariel asentía, medio sorda por el fuerte y molesto ruido.

—Víctimas, sé que están ansiosos por su primer desafío inaugural —empezó a decir Corey, bajándose del jeep y acomodándose las gafas estilo aviador— así que no los haré esperar más.

— ¿Será algo extremo? —quiso saber Roxy, preparada para lo más descabellado.

—Tan extremo como saltar al agua —respondió el presentador, manteniendo la sonrisa.

— ¿Salto al agua?

—Eso mismo.

— ¿Dónde está la trampa, McLean? —preguntó ahora Kiara, tan desconfiada como lo estaban todos… menos Nate, que estaba tranquilamente sentado en el suelo mientras todo ocurría.

—No hay trampa —seguía insistiendo Corey, encogiéndose de hombros—; sólo tienen que saltar del acantilado y tratar de conseguir la mayor cantidad de aros posibles. El equipo que tenga más cuando acabe el tiempo ganará una ventaja para el siguiente reto.

—Si eso es todo será pan comido —comentó Mariel, segura.

—De cualquier forma… deberíamos tener cuidado —susurró Trisha, jugando con los dedos—. Después de todo, se trata del hijo de Chris…

Nuevamente el claxon volvió a opacar todo.

—Tienen sólo una oportunidad por campista —decía Corey mientras su ayudante, Anika, terminaba de "ajustar" las cuerdas elásticas al borde del acantilado— y el tiempo sigue corriendo.

— ¿Eh? ¡Viejo, eso no es justo! —exclamó sorprendido Tom, aunque poca importancia le dio el McLean.

—Tic, toc. Tic, toc.

—Empecemos a organizarnos —habló April, haciendo señas para que los Alces se agrupasen. Su altura le ayudaba bastante para destacar—. ¿Quién va primero?

— ¿Saben? Me gustaría ir a mí, pero le cederé el puesto a alguien más —contestó Vince, rascándose la nuca con cierto nerviosismo.

—Lo que digas —Seth no le hizo mucho caso—. ¿Hay alguien que no tenga miedo?

— ¡Y-o no tengo miedo!

—Ajá —rió Mariel, tomando de la mano a Trisha momentos después—. ¿Por qué no vas tú primero, Trisha? Sé que eres muy ágil… Ya sabes, saltaría contigo, pero la otra cuerda es para los del otro equipo…

Titubeando un poco, la pelinaranja levantó la vista para ver a su amiga. Sin embargo, antes de poder responderle, Sebastián habló.

—Creo que nuestro suicida ya está en camino a hacer su trabajo —dijo Sebastián, viéndose desinteresado al encogerse de hombros.

—Ya era hora —comentó Kiara, más indiferente que él, pero mucho menos que Clyde, que no parecía importarle nada de lo que pasaba.

—Hay que darnos prisa —avisó Jen cuando notó como Jinx daba el primer salto por los Conejos.

—Yo no iré. Sí, quiero el dinero, pero no moriré al saltar de un acantilado por capricho de alguien —dijo Rob al instante, como si tratase de hacer tiempo—. Que vaya alguien antes y, si no mueren, saltaré en tres o cuatro turnos.

—Haré lo mismo —comentó Amanda, cruzándose de brazos con aires de grandeza.

—No lo sé… esta cosa no se ve muy segura —decía Andrés, de cuclillas y tocando la estaca que "sujetaba" la cuerda.

— ¿Cuándo han visto morir a alguien en televisión? —preguntaba Karen, ajustándose la cuerda con ayuda de Dalila y Belle. Antes de que el dúo pudiera responder, corrigió—. Ejem…quiero decir… ¿Cuándo ha muerto _un participante_ en estos retos, al aire?

—Creo que…

—Shh. —Rápidamente Amanda cayó a Rob con un codazo. Alzó la vista para ver a Karen, negando con la cabeza, y después la volvió al chico para susurrarle:— ¿quieres que salte o no?

A regañadientes Rob le siguió el juego, imitándola.

— ¿Lo ven? —sonrió la pelinegra, pronta para saltar.

—Date prisa, hermana. Ya quiero lanzarme en esa cosa —decía emocionada Roxy, dándole pequeños empujones a Karen. No obstante, la estaca clavada la hizo tropezar y caer junto a la otra pelinegra.

—Meh, no fue un gran gusto conocerla —comentó despectivamente Rob, encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiese decir o hacer algo más, un gran y fuerte grito —posteriormente censurado— se oyó mientras ambas caían, cortesía de Roxy que, lejos de asustarse, parecía disfrutar del momento… a pesar de sólo estar aferrada a Karen.

— ¡Tengo uno! —avisó Jinx a su equipo, regresando a la cima, despeinado y con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Nosotros también! —dijo Karen, no tan agitada o eufórica como estaba Roxy.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? —preguntaron al unísono Amanda y Rob a la rockera, que sólo palmeó al aire para restarle importancia al asunto.

—Relájense —respondió—, no pude agarrar ninguno pero lo haré cuando vuelva a saltar.

—Un salto por persona —reiteró Corey, pitando el silbato que traía en el cuello.

— ¡Pero yo no salté!

—Caer o saltar abrazado a alguien cuenta como salto. Es tu culpa no haber tomado el aro —contestó con indiferencia el conductor, cosa que molestó demasiado a la pelinegra.

—Así que saltar abrazado cuenta… —murmuró Seth, apartando la vista del otro equipo—. ¡Hey, chicas! ¿Por qué no saltan a la vez? —preguntó simpáticamente a Mariel y Trisha, apoyando una mano en cada hombro del par.

—Eso… podría servir…

— ¡Claro que sí, Trisha! —comentó alegre la pelirroja—. ¡Yo saltaré y tú me abrazarás, así podrás tomar ambos aros!

La pelinaranja sólo asintió con la cabeza después de dudar un poco. Estaba sumamente roja sin razón aparente.

— ¡Rob, deja de mirar al otro equipo! —Regañó Belle al chico, provocando que éste perdiese la concentración—. ¡Eso no nos ayudará a ganar!

* * *

><p>— <em>¡Claro que sí nos ayudará! —decía Rob, seguro y en parte frustrado—. ¡Saltos dobles! Si ellos hacen saltos dobles nosotros podríamos hacer saltos triples y así ganarles más rápido… Y de ese modo no tendría que saltar… ¿no?<em>

* * *

><p>—Menos mal que regresaste ahora —reprochó ahora Amanda al pelinegro—. Andrés, Dalila, Belle y Nate ya saltaron, pero sólo Nate consiguió un aro…<p>

—Un tiburón me lo dio antes de comerme —dijo inocentemente el niño, mostrándole el dicho aro apenas mordisqueado.

—Estaba ocupado —comentó despectivamente Rob, hasta que pareció recordar algo—. ¿Eh? ¿Saltaron mucho mientras estaba en el confesionario?

— ¿El confesionario? —repitió Amanda, alzando una ceja.

—No actúes como si se sorprendiera…

—Buen punto. Hasta ahora han saltado esos cuatro por nosotros… y por el otro equipo sólo la pelirroja gritona y la muda, y el ruso y la granjera están…

— ¡Lo conseguimos, muchachos! —avisó April al regresar con Seth, ambos con la ropa empapada pero el aro en alto.

—Ganándonos… —completó Amanda antes de dejar escapar un gritillo exasperado.

—En vez de quedarse hablando podrían ayudar un poco a los suyos, ¿no? —preguntó Rei, llamándoles la atención conforme se acomodaba la cuerda.

En vez de responder, Rob sólo esbozó una sonrisa ladeada que Amanda no entendió.

* * *

><p>— ¡No sé cómo acepté esto! —gritaba Jen, muy abrazada a Rei mientras Amanda se encargaba de recolectar aros.<p>

—No estás haciendo nada —reprochó ésta tratando de alcanzar el primero, aunque apenas sus dedos lo rozaron, el aro se prendió fuego espontáneamente—. ¿Qué demonios…?

— ¡Ja! —Se burló arrogantemente Kiara; sin embargo, lo mismo pasó con el aro que estaba a punto de tomar—. ¡Agh! ¡¿No se supone que no habrían trampas, McLean?! —gruñó mientras regresaba a cima, mirándose las manos en vez de arreglar su desordenado cabello.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Ustedes son aburridos —se excusó Corey, apretando otro interruptor— y el tiempo se acaba. ¡Últimos minutos!

—Agh, que molestia… —murmuró Clyde antes de lanzarse al mismo tiempo que el trío de los Alces regresaba.

— ¡Quema, quema, quema! —repetía Amanda, dejando caer los aros que, al final Rei y Jen habían tomado a último momento.

—Y aún con eso, siguen en desventaja —avisaba Corey, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como Clayde regresaba sin nada.

—Sin presiones, viejo —le sonreía burlonamente Roxy a Rob, palmeándole ligeramente la espalda.

— ¿De qué hablas? Claro que hay presión… —decía éste, pálido y sin ninguna intención de moverse—. A ellos aún le quedan saltadores… ¡y aquí sólo quedo yo! ¡No es necesario que salte!

—Lo mejor será que le hicieran caso —opinó Seth a un lado de Sebastián, que se colocaba la cuerda para saltar.

—No te metas —espetó Rob, manteniéndose tenso al ver como el músico se preparaba y saltaba sin dificultades.

—Viejo, si no te conociera diría que tienes miedo… Y no te conozco, así que lo haré —comentó Rei de forma burlona sólo para hacerlo molestar.

— ¡Yo no tengo miedo! ¡Simplemente no quiero saltar porque sé que será inútil!

—Nada por acá… —Sebastián regresaba a su equipo con las manos vacías y cediéndole el puesto a Tom, ya que Vince pasaba desapercibido detrás de April.

—Quizá pueda quedarme con alguno —comentó Tom, avanzando mientras veía uno de los aros que tenían las chicas—. Esas cosas parecen salidas de _Donic._

—Suerte con eso —alentó Andrés, confundiéndose de equipo y haciendo que Amanda bufara con molestia.

— ¿Lo ven? Es inútil… —insistía Rob, retrocediendo cada vez que podía, por más de que tuviera la cuerda ya atada.

— ¡No pude…! —avisó Tom al regresar, algo deprimido—. Tomé uno pero se me cayó cuando subía…

—I—inútil…

— ¡Puntos dobles por ser los dos últimos participantes! —gritó por megáfono Corey, provocando que más de uno en su equipo lo voltease a ver.

— ¡Eso no es justo! —Se quejó Mariel—. ¡Ya saltamos todos por aquí!

—No todos —sonrió el presentador a voltear a verla, ignorando como Rob pedía ayuda cuando era arrojado acantilado por ciertos participantes de los Conejos— pero no es mi problema.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Quién no saltó? —preguntaron Kiara y Seth al unísono, girándose para ver a los demás. De inmediato ambos localizaron la silueta que buscaban, la misma que apenas los saludaba cuando dejó de alejarse lentamente del grupo.

— ¡Vince!

—Yo… justo me mentalizaba para saltar, ¿saben? —se excusó el moreno, disimulando lo mejor que podía los nervios.

—Si no saltas juro que… —decía Kiara, acercándose al muchacho de forma intimidante.

Sin embargo, el claxon sonó cuando Rob regresó. Por más traumatizado que luciera estaba atascado en un aro.

— ¡Y los Alces Gritones ganan esta ronda! —Volvió a gritar por el megáfono Corey, marchándose hacia el jeep—. ¡Los espero abajo!

—Odio a ese sujeto —gruñó Amanda, pateando el suelo. A su lado, Rob sólo cayó al suelo sin decir nada.

* * *

><p>— ¡Bienvenidos de vuelta, campistas! —los recibía Corey, al lado de lo que lo que parecía ser una improvisada feria de juegos mal elaborada, en donde un juego en particular se destacaba—. ¡Aquí está su segunda parte del desafío!<p>

Antes de responder algo, más de uno miró con escepticismo al presentador.

— ¿En serio, esto? —preguntó Roxy, alzando una ceja.

— ¿Qué más podría ser? —contestó él, sonriendo mientras le lanzaba un oso de felpa a Belle, que pronto lo miró confundida.

— ¿Y esto? —preguntó la muchacha mientras aún examinaba el oso.

—La recompensa por haber ganado el reto anterior. Úsenla ahora o cuando quieras —respondió al encogerse de hombros, dándoles paso al grupo—. ¡Hagan sus apuestas y lancen los aros que tienen! ¡La cantidad de lo que ganen será equivalente a la cantidad de aros que emboquen en las varas!

—Presiento que esto no acabará bien —comentó Jen al suspirar, dando un paso adelante con su aro (ya normal).

Mariel la imitó y, después de asentir a la mirada de Trisha, avanzó al puesto junto con la castaña.

— ¿Listas? ¡Ya!

Aunque Jen lanzó hacia el centro, el aro de Mariel golpeó al suyo en vuelo, haciendo que éste cayese fuera mientras el suyo caía en su lugar.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la pelirroja, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Como sea…

Sin nada más, ambas dieron paso a los siguientes: Trisha y Karen.

Cuando Trisha fue a lanzar, el aro de Karen lo golpeó, de forma similar a lo que les ocurrió a las chicas anteriores. Sin embargo, ninguno llegó a su destino.

—Aww…

Karen hizo mueca al regresar. Trisha sólo se encogió de hombros con timidez.

—Mi turno —dijo Jinx dando un paso al frente.

—Esto será divertido —comentó animado Rei, dejando a Rob en el suelo (ya que había cargado al inconsciente chico cuesta abajo) para tomar el aro que le correspondía de las manos de Amanda.

Ésta vez ningún aro se chocó, aunque ninguno entró.

—Ups —rió divertido Rei.

—Nunca fui muy bueno en estos juegos —le restó importancia Jinx.

— ¡Voy! —Alegremente April se acercó al lugar.

—Espero tener suerte —sonrió Nate, acercándose también pero de manera más disimulada.

April tiró primero, aunque no necesariamente a la vara… Cuando se preparaba, se le escapó y terminó rebotando en un árbol que hizo que el aro golpease a Rei en la cabeza mientras se reía.

Nate lazó con delicadeza, apenas cayendo en una de las varas de la esquina.

—Y sólo quedamos _el chico del aro_ y yo —comentó sonriente Seth conforme pasaba entre los demás a probar suerte—. Esto será bastante fácil.

— ¿Despertamos a Rob o qué? —cuestionó Jen al grupo, alzando su única ceja visible.

—Mejor que siga durmiendo —respondió Roxy, tomando el aro de Rob con cuidado—. ¿Algún voluntario para arrojar esta cosa?

—A mí me gustaría —habló Andrés, levantando ligeramente la mano.

—Todo tuyo…

— ¡Genial!

Una vez listos los Alces, Andrés se acercó al ruso, que lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo.

Seth esperó a que Andrés se preparara y, en el momento exacto antes de que lanzara tiró él, de modo a que el único aro que cayese fuese el de su equipo.

— ¡Oye!

—Mi culpa —se disculpó el de gafas con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡Y es un empate! ¡Ambos equipos recibirán un pack de dos objetos! —anunció Corey, pasándoles dos cajas pequeñas a cada grupo.

Aunque primero había curiosidad, todo eso se convirtió en decepción al ver el verdadero contenido.

—Dos objetos completamente inútiles, dirás —dijo Kiara mientras sostenía un par de canicas azules.

—Hasta los premios de las ferias reales son mejores… —comentó Tom, levantando una resortera—. ¿Cómo esto nos servirá en el siguiente reto?

—Será una cacería: a cada equipo le tocará traerme a su animal representativo —dijo Corey, reprimiendo las ganas de reír.

—Te tenemos que traer… ¿un conejo? —preguntó Sebastián, alzando una ceja.

—Exactomondo —respondía mientras Roxy, con disimulo, se escondía entre sus compañeros.

— ¡¿Y nosotros un alce?! —cuestionó ahora Karen.

—Sep.

— ¿Gritón?

—Aquí no hay otro más que esos.

— ¿Y ellos te tienen que traer un conejo asesino?

—Sí…

— ¿No puede ser un conejo normal?

—O dejas de hacer preguntas o termino el reto ya y ustedes pierden —avisó cuando perdió los estribos, llevándose ambas manos a la nuca.

No obstante, cuando Karen fue a volver a hablar, Amanda le tapó la boca.

—Tienen una hora y nos vemos en el campamento. McLean fuera.

* * *

><p>—Ellos tienen una resortera y canicas… ¿Nosotros qué? —preguntó Jen una vez los Conejos y los Alces se dividieron para cazar.<p>

—Un osito —respondió Belle mientras lo mostraba.

—Una pistola de agua y unos crayones… —agregó Andrés mientras Roxy arrastraba tanto a Rei como a Rob… sin que él lo notase.

—Es un buen inicio… creo —comentó Dalila, tratando de ser optimista.

—Podrían ser algo útiles —siguió Karen, disparando divertida con la pistola de agua.

* * *

><p>—Hoy me topé con varios conejos cuando caminaba… y ahora no hay ninguno —decía Sebastián, asomándose entre unos arbustos.<p>

—Quizá sabe que Corey los usa como parte del reto y están escondidos —opinó Tom, simpático e imitándole.

—Eso o son muy reservados —bromeó Jinx, de pie y buscando a algún animal en la cercanía.

—Parece que buscáramos todos juntos a Trisha —comentó divertida Mariel—, últimamente se esconde mejor…

—Ustedes son muy cercanas, ¿no? —preguntó Seth con algo de curiosidad, apartando la mirada de la cima de los árboles (porque sí, él decía que podría tratarse de un conejo mutado)

—Bah, lo normal, creo —respondió la pelirroja sin prestarle mucha atención—, ¿ustedes no son así con su mejor amigo…?

— ¡Agh! ¿Cómo es posible encontrar primero a un oso que a un conejo?

La voz con eco de Kiara llamó la atención de los demás, pero todos se miraron entre sí, esperando que alguien más se ofreciese, antes de mover un músculo.

* * *

><p>—Lo mejor sería separarse…<p>

—Bien, sólo por aportar una buena idea la seguiré, Jen —dijo Amanda, aprovechando a autoproclamarse líder.

—Si quieren me quedaré a cuidar a Rob y a Rei —sugirió Belle, señalando al par de muchachos inconscientes—, y a Nate…

—No sé por qué aceptaron a un niño aquí —decía con una sonrisa burlona Roxy mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— ¿Tiene algo de malo? —quiso saber el castaño, mirando inocente a la rockera. Con el osito de felpa que le dio Belle en manos, lucía mucho más adorable y tierno.

—Meh, olvídalo...

— ¡Lo encontré!

Repentinamente Karen cayó entre ambos de pie e incluso más animada que antes.

— ¿Encontraste un alce? —preguntó Dalila con una ceja alzada, a lo que la morena asintió—. ¿Dónde?

—Vi sus grandes astas a lo lejos, por ahí —contestó la muchacha, señalando la zona después de gesticular.

—Ya tenemos dónde empezar.

* * *

><p>Dentro de la cueva un par de sombras se movían, aunque una fue más veloz al salir del lugar después del rugir del oso.<p>

Un acercamiento bastó para dejar a conocer de quienes se trataba.

—Tenías que chocarte contra el oso y molestarlo, ¡¿no?! —seguía Kiara, retrocediendo y mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a April.

—Esto… —comenzó apenada la rubia. Sin embargo, tras darle una mirada al oso volvió a recobrar la confianza—. Estoy segura de que él no nos hará nada, no luce peligroso…¿Tengo razón, señor oso?

Aunque el oso pareció confundido cuando April le habló, terminó por asentir con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Ves? Este grandote sólo nos quería asustar —rió April, sonriente y rodeando los hombros del animal con un brazo— y hasta podría ayudarnos a encontrar al conejito.

Y aunque Kiara iba a responder un vago "como sea", otro rugido volvió a llamar la atención.

Con otro dramático zoom se dejó ver a la osa de vestido que no parecía muy contenta de ver _a su oso_ con una chica.

—Mejor nos vamos —dictó Kiara, tomando a la chica de campo del brazo y tironeando de éste cuando ambas comenzaron a ver como la osa golpeaba con la cartera al oso mientras discutían.

* * *

><p>Al mismo tiempo que Vince salía de la cueva, cuidando de que nadie lo viese, el grupo <em>de exploración<em> de los Alces pasaba cerca de la zona sin reparar en el muchacho.

— ¿Por dónde lo viste? —indagaba Dalila, siendo seguida de cerca por Amanda.

—Todos los árboles se parecen —murmuraba Karen con las mejillas infladas— pero creo que era por aquí…

—Todo lo que veo son marcas de tacón en la tierra —comentó desinteresada Roxy, caminando atrás junto con Andrés y Nate.

—Creo que son como de plataforma —corrigió Jen, de cuclillas al lado de una de las marcas.

—Me da lo mismo…

— ¡Esperen! —Amanda parecía haber hallado algo—. ¡Estoy segura que nadie de aquí usa plataformas!

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con el reto? —Roxy se mantenía en su misma postura.

— ¡Que quizá sean de quien tiene escondido al alce! —Exclamó la pelirroja, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo—. ¡Sigamos esas huellas!

* * *

><p>—Se hará de noche y aún no tenemos al conejo… —Sebastián suspiraba con cansancio mientras caminaba junto con Tom y Clyde, aunque éste último terminó por apartarse del grupo, indiferente—. ¿Y si le ponemos orejas de conejo a alguien…? Eso podría servir…<p>

—No lo sé, o sirve o nos descalifican y vamos a la fogata —opinó el de gafas, bostezando por aburrimiento.

—Valdría la pena intentarlo… —musitó el músico, distrayéndose segundos antes de que Vince apareciera y lo chocara—. _¡Eh, boludo!_ ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —respondía Vince, tratando de verse normal—. Yo sólo… paseaba por aquí y buscaba al conejo…

— ¿Y lo encontraste? —preguntó Tommy, asomándose detrás de Sebastián.

Vince sólo negó con la cabeza, aunque unas pisadas en la cercanía los pusieron alerta.

* * *

><p>Con Karen y Andrés tarareando una tonada de suspenso, Dalila, Jen, Nate, Roxy y Amanda acecharon una pequeña pero esbelta figura que se escondía detrás de los árboles con cierta timidez.<p>

Luego de estar jugando con eso por más de diez minutos, los siete le tendieron una emboscada al dejarla sin lugar a dónde escapar.

—Revélate —ordenó Andrés, engrosando su voz para un mayor efecto.

Pero la silueta se negó a salir de la sombra

No obstante, antes tratar de escapar de nuevo Roxy le puso el pie para que se cayera.

Y así lo hizo.

Sin sombra que la escondiese todos pudieron apreciar a una hermosa y sonrojada muchacha de lacio cabello azabache que contrastaba tanto con sus orbes verde azuladas como con su tez clara, en la cual un pequeño lunar debajo de su ojo derecho se asomaba.

La misma traía un crop top aqua con encaje (que dejaba ver el piercing en su obligo) leggings negros y plataformas estilo gladiador, cosa que dejó conforme a Amanda, que no tardó en cruzar los brazos y sonreír satisfecha… aunque el par de astas que traía sin dudas llamaba más la atención.

— ¿Qué quieren de mí? —dramatizó la joven, acercando la mano a sus labios y desviando la mirada.

—Viejo… definitivamente no me esperaba esto —comentó Roxy antes de echarse a reír.

* * *

><p>— ¡Al fin!<p>

Después de muchos intentos fallidos Jinx regresó a lo que quedaba de su grupo, trayendo por las orejas lo que parecía ser un conejo… con cruza de dálmata.

Sólo Kiara pareció prestarle algo de atención ya que April seguía hablando animadamente con Seth.

—Bien, podremos terminar con esto de una vez —suspiró la Tennyson—, ¿dónde se supone que están los demás?

Al no recibir una respuesta clara por parte de nadie Kiara volvió a suspirar, esta vez con frustración.

* * *

><p>— <em>¿Era mucho pedir un equipo más competente? —preguntaba, golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano.<em>

* * *

><p>—Podemos dividirnos para avisarle a los demás que Jinx ya encontró al conejo —propuso April al señalar al par.<p>

—Ya estamos divididos, genio —comentó Kiara de mala gana, rodando los ojos.

— ¿Y si esperamos a que los demás regresen? —Preguntó ahora el ruso—. De todas formas el otro equipo tenía que cazar un alce… Si nosotros tardamos por culpa de un conejo a ellos les irá peor.

—Sí, mejor descansemos… —apoyó Jinx, dejándose caer en el suelo estrepitosamente.

* * *

><p><em>De nuevo se veía a Kiara en el confesionario, volviéndose a golpear.<em>

* * *

><p>Sin embargo, no duraría mucho ahí.<p>

—_Tiempo finalizado —anunciaba burlonamente Corey a través de los parlantes situados en cada rincón de la isla—. Todos repórtense en la fogata… a menos de que quieran, ya saben… pasar un rato divertido con los lobos, osos y otros amiguitos que tengo por ahí._

—No le digamos que nos ahorró el trabajo de buscar a los demás —sentenció la pelinegra, indiferente mientras comenzaba a caminar—, si no querrá hacer algo peor en compensación…

Los tres restantes asintieron antes de seguirla.

* * *

><p>—Explícanos <em>esto,<em> McLean —exigía Roxy, señalando a la chica con astas que, divertida, saludó con la mano al anfitrión.

—Tengo que satisfacer a cierto público, ¿sabes? Y hay muuuuchas pelirrojas en esta temporada —respondió Corey sin prestarle mucha atención— así que se la queda…

—Viejo, ¿qué tiene de malo eso? De donde vengo casi no hay pelirrojas que no me doblen la edad —comentó relajadamente Vince, llevándose ambas manos a la nuca.

Ofendida, Mariel se cruzó de brazos y apartó la vista sin decir nada.

— ¿Y para qué "los inútiles artículos de caza"? —preguntó Belle, colocando ambas manos sobre sus caderas.

— ¿Inútiles? ¡Tenían bombas de humo, una pistola lanza dardos, una resortera y crayones!

—Por eso la pistola de agua se me hacía familiar… —sonreía Karen al mismo tiempo que Jen y Amanda abrían el osito de Nate, revelando un dardo con contenido verde en su interior.

—Grandioso… Simplemente grandioso…

—En fin… Alces, como ustedes arruinaron mi sorpresa y fueron los únicos en encontrar a su verdadero objetivo, no pasarán por el hermoso proceso de traicionar la confianza de alguien y echarlo. Conejos, hora de votar…

* * *

><p>—<em>Amenaza o no, mi intuición no falla—decía Kiara, votando rápidamente por Seth.<em>

— _¿A quién podría votar? —Se preguntaba Mariel hasta que Trisha le mostró su voto—. Si tú votas por él… supongo que haré lo mismo._

—_Sólo espero que no voten por mí por no haber saltado de mañana…o por haber dejado solas a April y a Kiara con el oso… —pedía Vince, escribiendo rápido._

—_Sólo por ser la primera eliminación seré gentil —comentaba tranquilo Seth mientras votaba por Kiara._

—_Con la cantidad de concursantes… no creo que mi voto defina algo —murmuraba Tom, indeciso._

* * *

><p>— ¡Y aquí estamos de vuelta, segundos antes de que el primer eliminado de este ciclo abandone la isla! —decía Corey a la cámara conforme caminaba.<p>

— ¿Te molestaría mirarnos a nosotros mientras hablás? —cuestionó algo irritado Sebastián.

—Meh… Como iba diciendo, quien reciba un malvavisco estará seguro aquí por tres días más y quien no…¿Se irá en el bote de los perdedores? ¿Qué rayos es esto? ¡Yo quería el cañón de la vergüenza! —dijo con una pequeña rabieta tras leer el par de hojas que posteriormente dejó caer—. Me encargaré de conseguir, por lo menos, el retrete…

— ¿Puedes lanzar los benditos malvaviscos ya? Comienza a dolerme la cabeza —se quejaba Kiara, masajeándose las sienes.

—Pfffff… Bien… Jinx, Tommy, Mariel, están dentro —anunciaba Corey mientras les arrojaba el correspondiente malvavisco a ambos.

—Definitivamente no sabe cómo creí que esto sabría bien —comentaba Tommy después de darle un mordisco al dulce.

—Sebastián, Trisha, April, también están a salvo —seguía sin mucho cuidado— al igual que nuestro alegre dúo de Seth y Kiara.

—Ya era hora —suspiraba Kiara, atrapando desganada el malvavisco.

—Y finalmente nos queda Clyde, a quien le gusta andar solo y aparentemente le da miedo a nuestra audiencia —volvía a hablar Corey, revisando la encuesta de popularidad desde su celular— y Vince, el chico que dejó a dos chicas lindas… solas en una cueva. Simplemente imperdonable…

— ¡Juro que regresé por algo que se me había caído! —se defendía el chico, comenzando a sentir los nervios que Clyde no parecía tener.

—Da igual… Te quedas unos días más para sufrir en el siguiente desafío. Clyde, por poca diferencia de votos eres el primer perdedor de Total Drama Reloaded, ¿algunas palabras antes de marcharte?

—Sólo sáquenme de ésta $%&/ ya —exigió indistinto el muchacho cuando el Chef se acercaba para guiarlo.

—Un encanto de chico —sonrió Corey al verlo marchar. No obstante, antes de prepararse para cerrar el show una chica lo distrajo, llamándole por el hombro—. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

—No tuve mi presentación especial como todos aquí —respondió la pelinegra, acomodándose el cabello tras sacarse las astas.

— ¿Y quieres una?

— ¡Exacto! —Decía con ilusión, escondiendo un mechón detrás de la oreja para dejar ver el dragón en forma de zarcillo que cubría su oreja—. Ya estoy lista…

Después de suspirar y apretarse el puente de la nariz Corey finalmente accedió.

—Y con ustedes, una de las chicas a las que nos olvidamos de ir a buscar… nuestra concursante número 21, ¡Alexandra Mariana Blake! —Presentó mientras Alexa le lanzaba un coqueto beso a la cámara—. ¿Contenta?

—Es poco para haberme olvidado de la forma en que lo hicieron… ¡Nah! ¡Está bien! —contestó rápido—. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

—Sí, sí, lo que sea… ¿Clyde querrá venganza? ¿Rob se recuperará? ¿Sabremos por qué Mariel odia a las pelirrojas? ¿Podré ser más sexy? ¡Las respuestas a todas estas preguntas y más en la siguiente emisión de Total-Drama-Reloaded! —Finalizaba Corey, aunque no parecía convencido del todo al salir de pantalla—. Maldición, no sé que olvidé hacer ahora…

* * *

><p>Y la borrosa imagen de la cámara mostró entre las sombras de la noche lo que parecía ser un chico… con orejas de conejo… y que seguía esperando cerca del lago.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hola de vuelta! Espero que no me quieran matar por esto x3 —Clyde tenía un gran potencial por delante pero no se acoplaba al grupo D:—, que sus chicos no hayan quedado mortalmente en OoC D: y que esto haya quedado deceeeentemente bien...<br>Como la página me odia me borra diálogos al pasar el documento, así que por cualquier problema que vean y no haya corregido me avisan, ¿sí?  
>¡Más adelante veremos más interacciones! Después de todo aún siguen siendo casi tantos campistas como los clásicos...<em>**

**_Lo único que me resta decir/preguntar es... ¿Hay alguien de la competencia que te guste para pareja de tu/s personajes y no lo sé? Tengo un par de shippeos por ahí, pero quiero conocer su opinión al respecto xD_**

**_¡Prometo no tardar tanto la próxima vez! Aunque siempre, mi inspiración hace lo que le viene en gana..._**

**_Whatevah~, ¡con un review contribuyen a la actualización más rápida :'D! ¡Ciao~!_**


End file.
